1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of intercalating an insulating layer between a metal and a graphene layer, and more particularly, to methods of intercalating an insulating layer between a metal and a graphene layer that is directly grown on the metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a material having a single-atom-thick two-dimensional (2D) planar sheet made of carbon atoms. Since graphene has stable and desirable electrical/mechanical/chemical properties and has desirable conductivity, graphene has been spotlighted as a next-generation material. In particular, a study of a method of manufacturing an electronic device by using graphene, instead of a silicon semiconductor, has been conducted. For example, a transistor that uses graphene as a channel layer by combining graphene with another 2D material or combining graphene with a typical semiconductor material has been developed.
In general, graphene may be directly grown on a surface of a metal by using chemical vapor deposition (CVD). Accordingly, in order to use graphene in a semiconductor device or a display apparatus, transferring graphene that is grown on a metal substrate onto a surface of another material, e.g., a nonconductor may be necessary. Examples of a general method of transferring graphene include a method of moving graphene that remains after a metal substrate is dissolved in a liquid solvent to a surface of another material and a method of detaching graphene from a metal substrate by using a stamp having an adhesive force and attaching the graphene adhered to the stamp to a surface of another material.